


Багдад-на-Гудзоне

by NatBarrett



Series: Amerika ist wunderbar [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Cringe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Труп в багажнике и два придурка в беспокойном Нью-Йорке





	Багдад-на-Гудзоне

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU. Кринжовая атмосфера бонусом. Съехала с изначальной идеи.  
> Багдадом-на-Гудзоне Нью-Йорк назвал Дэниел Киз ("Цветы для Элджернона"), отсылая к О.Генри и волшебству этого города)  
> Led Zeppelin - Since I've Been Loving You

***********************************************************************************************  
Багдад-на-Гудзоне  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7691376  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Романтика, AUПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Мини, 8 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

 

Описание:  
Труп в багажнике и два придурка в беспокойном Нью-Йорке

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Modern AU. Кринжовая атмосфера бонусом. Съехала с изначальной идеи.  
Багдадом-на-Гудзоне Нью-Йорк назвал Дэниел Киз ("Цветы для Элджернона"), отсылая к О.Генри и волшебству этого города)  
**Led Zeppelin - Since I've Been Loving You**

 

\- Так как его зовут?  
Сегодня Тики явно был не в настроении: разил перегаром и хмурил густые чёрные брови. Тёмные мешки под глазами остались напоминанием бессонной пьяной ночи, а вдобавок к ним шли боль в голове и Калахари во рту. Вместо привычной сигареты в пальцах он сжимал стаканчик дешёвого кофе и стойко заливал его в себя.  
Уилл усмехнулся и хлопнул дверью машины.  
\- Уолтер Элайас, родом из семьи обычных реднеков, вырос в Уэйк Форсте, маленьком сельском городе Северной Каролины, женат, трое детей, любит регби и девушек, похожих на его старшую дочь, - ответил он бодро. Отобрал у Тики стаканчик кофе и кивнул головой, мол, езжай уже. – Чем у тебя так несёт в салоне?  
Тики повернул ключ в замке зажигания.  
\- Трупом. В багажнике.  
Магнитола загорелась ярким синим цветом и оповестила их о местном времени. Время Уилл знал и без неё; крутанул колёсико, ища нужную радиостанцию, остановился на Синди Лопер и заинтересованно обернулся, хоть и понимая, что ничего не увидит.  
\- Чей?  
Кофе был воистину отвратительным и порядком остывшим, но другого Уилл и не знавал. Допил, хотел было закинуть пустой стакан в специальный держатель для него, но наткнулся на препятствие. Вытащенная оттуда пачка сигарет была потрёпанной жизнью, но Тики при виде неё оживился.  
\- О, я-то думал, куда она пропала. Положи в бардачок. А труп… Не знаю, честно говоря. Не знаю. Проснулся утром на улице за каким-то домом на Медисон-авеню, а он рядом вот… валялся. Не дышал.  
Уилл захлопал глазами и непонимающе посмотрел на дядюшку.  
\- Зачем его с собой потащил? Kollektionismus?  
Тики поморщился.  
\- Я запаниковал, - отмахнулся он. Солнце постепенно поднималось над горизонтом всё выше и выше, грея землю, и тёплый день вытеснил из Тики атмосферу пасмурного утра. Он разгладил морщины на лбу и перестал хмуриться, лишь иногда напряжённо всматриваясь в дорогу. – Что насчёт этого Элайджи? Мне кто-нибудь скажет, чем он так не полюбился Шерилу?  
\- Элайаса, - мягко поправил его Уилл. – На «медвежьем» рынке котировок отца очень невыгодно сейчас иметь «быка». Элайас – как раз один из них, самый отчаянный и наглый. Знаешь, сколько он заработал на росте стоимости активов? А, не знаешь, конечно. Да и не надо тебе. Другое дело, что дорогой отец этим крайней недоволен.  
Тики выехал на двойную сплошную. Его руки дрожали после попойки, а вены на ладонях вздулись – из-за неё же. Уилл посмотрел, как пальцы нервно затарабанили по рулю, когда они остановились на светофоре.  
По радио заиграли Journey.  
\- Люблю Journey, - сказал Тики растерянно.  
\- О, я и не был высокого мнения о твоих музыкальных предпочтениях.  
\- Смешно, да. Шерил хотя бы пытался прийти к… консенсусу?  
\- Ты же знаешь папеньку. К консенсусу-то он приходить умеет, причём очень даже ловко и красноречиво – каждый раз ему завидую; однако, если случаются редкие, но промахи, они выводят его из себя. Я как увидел Шерила тогда – чуть под стол не залез.  
\- Чего не залез?  
\- Не успел. Уже попался ему на глаза.  
\- Ох.  
К зелёному огню очередного светофора они не успели, и пришлось встать на сорок секунд. Тики открыл бардачок, вытащил сигарету и вставил меж белоснежных зубов; эти зубы не раз помогали ему выжать ту самую голливудскую улыбку и заманить очередную дамочку. Дамочки вообще любили Тики, да оно и не удивляло. Идеальным Тики не был, его лицо скорее походило на произведение искусства, где кисть художника сорвалась в последний момент, добавив этому лицу изъян; но чёрт возьми, он и без того был красив; наверное, он был самым красивым человеком в жизни Уилла, а людей, увы, в его жизни было слишком уж много.  
\- Знаешь, что?  
\- Не знаю. Ты тут единственный, кто умеет читать мысли, - не отрывая взгляда от дороги, ответил Тики, хотя Уилл практически чувствовал его желание повернуть свою голову к нему и всмотреться в скуластое лицо напротив; в эти веснушки и бледную кожу. Шутил он, конечно же, читать мыслей Уилл не умел, умел только ловко считывать чужие эмоции с лиц, буквально сканируя их.  
За что и получил прозвище. Вайзли.  
\- Всегда было интересно, какой у тебя череп. Гладкий, идеальный, без изъяна, с белой крепкой костью, или наоборот? Достоин ли он того, чтобы написать с него ванитас? Хоть где-то ты идеален, Тики, или нет?  
Тики бросил потухающую сигарету в пустой стакан из-под кофе, въехал на стоянку и, наконец, повернул голову к племяннику. Всмотрелся в его лицо прояснившимся взглядом и просто ответил:  
\- Больной ты ублюдок, Вайзли.  
Вышел из машины, аккуратно хлопая дверью, прислонился к ней, ожидая, пока Уилл вылезет с другой стороны, встанет рядом с ним.  
\- Бургер Кинг? – спросил Уилл, завидев вывеску. Тики щёлкнул брелоком, закрывая машину.  
\- Хочешь в Макдональдс?  
\- Помилуй.  
\- Только опять не приставай к кассиру с вопросами о том, халяльные у них бургеры или нет. Не позорь меня.  
Уилл толкнул двери забегаловки и поправил воротник пиджака, стоившего, как месячная зарплата кассира из этого самого места. Хмыкнул.  
\- Возьмём колу тому парню в багажнике?  
Тики отмахнулся от него, но Уилл успел заметить улыбку на его губах.  
* * *  
Когда Тики открыл багажник, им в лицо, кажется, дыхнула сама бездна. Бумажный пакет с едой в руке показался уже не таким заманчивым, и Уилл, от греха подальше, поставил его на крышу машины. Паренёк, лежавший в машине, был бледным и светловолосым; его веки не трепыхались, и зрачки под ними не бегали. Кажется, даже грудь не вздымалась от цикличного расправления лёгких.  
\- Ну и вонь, - поморщился Тики.  
\- Расслабление мускулов. Непроизвольная дефекация. Советую потом сменить машину, если не хочешь с хлоркой оттирать тут всё. Судя по всему, у него сейчас rigor mortis, так что на глазок: с его смерти прошло семь-девять часов.  
Тики устало вздохнул. Осмотрелся вокруг в очередной раз и хлопнул дверью багажника с такой силой, что машина подпрыгнула. Подпрыгнул от неожиданности и Уилл, вновь потянувшийся к пакету с едой. В отличие от Тики, к виду трупов он привык легко и быстро, и те давно уже не сбивали с него аппетит.  
Побледневшее лицо Тики, однако, говорило о явной потере этого самого аппетита. Очередная сигарета нашла себе место в его широком рту.  
\- Если расскажем Шерилу…  
\- Мы не расскажем Шерилу. А слово «если» я не люблю, - доставая стейкхаус и впиваясь в него зубами, перебил дядю Уилл. – У меня есть несколько вариантов.  
Тики вслушался.  
\- ...скормить его свиньям. Или расчленить и закопать в Хантингтоне. Растворить в кислоте и…  
\- Больной ты ублюдок, - простонал Тики.  
Спорить с ним Уилл не стал; пожал плечами и открыл бутылку колы.  
\- На самом деле, - изрёк он, - это задача второстепенная. Важно то, что сегодня Элайас идёт на стадион, потому что в регби играет его любимая команда. Вечером он возвращается домой один на такси, так как не в состоянии сидеть за рулём. Я всё рассчитал и нашёл нужную машину, нам нужно только…  
\- Мать твою, тебя совсем не волнует труп в моём багажнике? – взорвался Тики.  
Уилл дожевал последний кусок бургера и задумчиво ответил:  
\- Полагаю, он волновал меня ещё меньше, если бы всё ещё находился на Медисон-авеню.  
Его слова Тики нашёл резонными. Бросил сигарету в мусорный бак неподалеку и сел за руль.  
По радио опять играло что-то из забористых восьмидесятых; сейчас это отвлекало, и Уилл сделал тише. Ситуация и впрямь не сверкала всеми цветами радуги; менять планы он чертовски не любил, но эксцесс в багажнике дядиной развалюхи располагал к этому. Можно было, конечно, найти другое решение и молниеносно придумать, куда девать эту гниющую тушу поскорее, но такое было даже Вайзли не под силу. Сроки поджимали, и поющая Энн Уилсон надрывала голос, пытаясь сказать, как она сходит с ума по кому-то. Тики подпевал ей, отчаянно фальшивил, но голос у него был приятный; Уилл закрыл глаза, слушая, но совсем не слыша слов, которые напевал дядя, и вдруг его осенило.  
\- Фиддлер!  
\- Фиддлер? – удивился дядя.  
\- Он их ест. – И махнул рукой в сторону багажника. Тики несчастно надломил брови. – Да, знаю, и он больной ублюдок. Нам это, однако, на руку.  
\- Я не поеду в грёбаный Гарлем. Там стоит выйти из машины – у тебя уже воруют колёса.  
\- Так ты решил, что труп в багажнике в лучших традициях Тарантино – будет хорошей составляющей тюнинга твоей ласточки?  
Тики скрипнул зубами. Опять постучал нервно длинными пальцами по рулю и, в конце концов, свернул к дороге, ведущей в Гарлем. Уилл достал из пакета дядин бургер и, внимательно всмотревшись в бледное лицо рядом, решил, что этому лицу сейчас далеко не до бургера.  
* * *  
На пустой дороге, прямо около заброшенной заправки, машина вдруг заглохла.  
Тики, внезапно, отнёсся к этому с буддистским спокойствием. Профессионально покрутил ключ в замке зажигания и откинулся на спинку сидения, как бы показывая, что вот, здесь моя работа закончена. Уилл фыркнул недовольно, открывая дверь, чтобы впустить внутрь ещё больше свежего воздуха – парень из багажника продолжал упорно портить им жизни и атмосферу.  
\- Не хочешь вспомнить, кстати, чего вообще вчера произошло? – решил он всё же хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию.  
\- Да помню я всё. Кроме концовки. Пошёл в бар, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь. Там парень этот был, земля ему пухом. Такой светленький, втирал бармену про контактные линзы и Шуберта, и всё время расправлял свои тонкие плечи, ну, знаешь, вот так.  
Уилл приподнял брови. Недовольно скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Не ревнуй. Так вот, я ему, значит, купил выпивку, коктейль из водки и соджу, что ли… А, какая разница. Кажется, мы вышли из бара потом, сели в такси и поехали к нему, а дальше…  
Он нахмурился.  
\- Проснулись в объятиях на Медисон-авеню? – закончил за него Уилл. Тики проводил взглядом проехавший мимо «Ровер».  
Не сдержавшись, Уилл перехватил вновь начавшие отбивать нервный ритм по рулю пальцы дяди, сжал их в своих руках, кажется, слишком сильно, но Тики не подал виду, с отстранённым интересом разглядывая переплетения их рук.  
Они едва не переспали когда-то давно; Вайзли едва исполнилось пятнадцать к тому времени, было это, дай Боже точно сказать, два с половиной года назад. Вспоминать горячее дыхание Тики на своей шее и его рваные поцелуи – вот, чего хотелось сейчас (всегда) меньше всего, но именно оно постоянно лезло в голову, не желая стираться даже после нескольких лет, прошедших с того момента. Тики, кажется, даже и забыть не пытался; его взгляд, заинтересованный, мутный, Уилл ловил на себе время от времени, но чёрт возьми…  
Вряд ли он сможет потом допивать за ним кофе, вставлять сигарету в его рот, касаясь сухих губ своими пальцами, засыпать головой на его плече, потому что…  
Либо родственник, либо человек, которому хочется сесть на член – приходилось выбирать из этого; почему Тики не может быть и тем, и тем, Уилл, кажется, и сам решить не мог, но решил и впредь придерживаться этого кредо.  
Вроде бы получалось.  
Они вышли из машины синхронно, одновременно; Тики отошёл поодаль, набирая номер автомастерской, Уилл остался у двери машины, прижимая пальцы, всё ещё горящие от чужого тепла, к своему тяжело бьющемуся сердцу. Осмотрел непривычно пустые улицы и вслушался в голос Тики. Под брусчаткой шуршали крысы и бежали сточные воды; где-то вдалеке, за углами домов, возможно, громко разговаривали люди.  
Или погодите-ка.  
Это было не за углами домов.  
Он прислушался: мужской слабый голос раздавался совсем близко, хоть и был глухим. Уилл пробежался глазами по улице; остановился на багажнике.  
Быть того не может.  
\- Не берут трубку, - раздражённо оповестил его Тики, но Уилл не слушал. Облизал пересохшие губы и открыл багажник.  
Встретился взглядом с круглыми широко распахнутыми и вполне живыми глазами.  
Что ж, отсюда вытекают два вывода: либо кое-кто научился восставать из мёртвых, либо… кое-кто не умирал.  
\- Как думаешь, Фиддлера остановило бы осознание того, что труп был живым? – весело поинтересовался Уилл. Хлопнул по спине ошарашенного Тики и отошёл от машины, позволяя пареньку выбраться оттуда. – Ну и как дела на том свете? Не понравилось?  
Парень, пожалуй, чересчур бледный, но вполне живой, почесал белобрысый затылок. Пахло от него и впрямь не очень, но то были вполне естественные последствия пьяной ночи.  
\- Какого чёрта? – наконец сказал он.  
\- Такого вот. – Уилл указал пальцем на дядюшку. – Дам тебе совет: никогда не знакомься с такими подозрительными мужиками, как он. И вообще, переходи на девок. Девки могут украсть твоё сердце и твой кошелёк, но никогда не будут колесить с тобой по Гарлему в багажнике, надеясь втереть, как товар, своему знакомому каннибалу.  
Парень прекратил чесать затылок. Осмотрелся вокруг и внезапно улыбнулся.  
\- Занимательно, - поделился он.  
Тики облегчённо вздохнул и боднулся лбом в плечо племянника.  
* * *  
Приятный женский голос сообщил, что время приближалось к трём часам дня. Сообщил – и вновь пустил песню Синди Лопер, заставляя Уилла флэшбеком пережить сегодняшнее утро. От этого его передёрнуло, и он потянулся к магнитоле, намереваясь переключить станцию. Там и встретился с пальцами Тики, видимо, собирающимся сделать тоже самое.  
\- Его зовут Аллен. Он, представляешь, оставил мне свой номер, - радикально выключив радио совсем, сказал Тики. Уилл хмыкнул и, больше назло, чем по собственному желанию, вновь включил музыку, листая на какой-то хип-хоп канал.  
\- И ты позвонишь ему?  
Тики, задумчиво глянув на тахометр, переключил передачу. В проехавшей мимо машине был пёс, золотистый ретривер, который высунул морду из открытого окна и радостно проводил их взглядом. Уилл помахал ему рукой.  
\- А надо?  
\- Сам вспомни, куда заводят тебя все твои интрижки и хорошенько подумай. Трижды.  
\- Не ревнуй, - улыбнулся Тики. – Когда заканчивается игра?  
\- Через полтора часа. Плюс минус, - проигнорировав первое предложение, ответил Уилл. – До Бруклина отсюда тридцать пять минут пути без учёта пробок и прочих водительских прелестей.  
Тики резко крутанул руль, уходя с прямой дороги. Столкновение головы и окна боковой дверцы было неизбежным, и Уиллу только и осталось, что принять его с достоинством. Приложил потом руку к удару – будто мало ему собственных головных болей – и посмотрел на Тики взглядом, полным осуждения.  
Этот взгляд у него получался слишком уж хорошо.  
\- О, я случайно. Не злись. Если бы не повернул сейчас, пришлось бы перестраиваться в первый ряд. В любом случае, у нас есть ещё час, - сказал он несколько виновато.  
\- Чуть меньше часа.  
Он заехал в какой-то пустой переулок, спугнув роющуюся в мусорном баке чёрную кошку. Заглушил мотор и, отстегнув ремень, внимательно вгляделся в лицо Уилла, старательно отводящего взгляд и провожающего взглядом длинный тонкий хвост. Жилые постройки, между которыми они стояли, загораживали высоко стоящее солнце и опускали их – и весь этот переулок – в пасмурную темноту, так что дядя больше виднелся силуэтом, нежели чёткими очертаниями.  
Так, пожалуй, даже лучше.  
\- Я, всё же, должен поинтересоваться, что на тебя нашло, - решил первым подать голос Уилл.  
\- Знаешь, в чём ты хорош? – Риторический вопрос не требовал ответа, но Уилл не удержался от язвительной ремарки, мол, во всём он хорош. Тики усмехнулся. – В этой семье тебя ценят за то, как ты добываешь информацию. Всё. Как ты там говорил Шерилу? «Я не боец»?  
\- К чему ты это? – резко прервал его Уилл, поворачиваясь, наконец, к дядюшке. Периферийным зрением он больше казался силуэтом, но теперь, визави, Уилл мог увидеть каждую деталь его одежды, каждую эмоцию, вырисовывавшуюся на лице – или он просто настолько хорошо знал своего дядю, что мог и сам домыслить это?  
\- Какого чёрта ты до сих пор в этой машине, когда мог просто ввести меня в курс дела и уйти заниматься своими делами? – спросил Тики у него в лоб. Уилл поморщился – хотел этого вопроса меньше всего. – Обычно так ты и поступаешь.  
\- Не всегда обстоятельства требуют от нас перманентности.  
Слишком размыто – как всегда. Тики такие ответы никогда не нравились, хотя стоило бы привыкнуть – после такого количества времени, проведённого с любимым племянником. Он протянул руку вперёд и отстегнул ремень безопасности, высвобождая Уилла из плена, который он сам себе и напридумывал. Делай, мол, что хочешь.  
Вроде как хотелось открыть дверь и убежать куда-нибудь. Прямо за той чёрной пугливой кошкой – подальше от людей и от урчащего двигателя машины.  
Вроде как.  
Подальше… от… Тики.  
Однако.  
В своём побеге на колени дяди он ударил бедром коробку передач и мазнул подошвой туфли чехол на пассажирском сидении. Тики на это лишь усмехнулся и прижал к себе Уилла, с силой вцепившись длинными пальцами ему в задницу. Целовался Тики мокро и горячо, явно не считая прелюдией и обещанием чего-то большего; Уилл к этому не привык, но старался отвечать так же, неловко, ощущая, как отчаянно расползается улыбка на губах дядюшки, и отстранился. Ткнулся лбом и в его плечо и поинтересовался тихо:  
\- Мы когда-нибудь сможем нормально потрахаться?  
Тики хохотнул и скользнул руками выше, на лопатки, заставив выгнуть спину от удовольствия и вцепиться собственными руками в водительское сидение, недалеко от плеч Тики.  
\- Не судьба?  
\- Не говори мне, что веришь в судьбу, - раздражённо сказал Уилл. Поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо дяди.  
Боже, какие у него тёплые руки.  
\- Не убирай их, - вырвалось у него, когда он почувствовал ускользающие ладони. Они появились перед его лицом и заправили рыжие пряди волос за уши.  
\- Не переживай.  
Пахло от него утренним кофе, сигаретами и подаренным Шерилом одеколоном, который прочно въелся в его одежду и кожу; наверное – в постельное бельё тоже, Уиллу этого знать не приходилось. Он ткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая эти запахи, когда руки Тики скользнули ниже, расстёгивая уиллов ремень и пробираясь ему под брюки.  
Погоди.  
Постой.  
Хотелось вцепиться в эти руки и отстранить их от себя, потому что не может быть так хорошо от всего-лишь-человека, но всё, что смог сделать Уилл, - это простонать что-то короткое и тихое в шею Тики, ощущая, как по позвонкам бегут мурашки – вовсе не от холода. Руки Тики – на его члене, а сам Тики – везде, обнимал его, отстранял от своей шеи и целовал в приоткрытые губы, вылизывая языком сухое нёбо, заполнял частицы воздуха своим резким запахом и говорил что-то, задевая раскрасневшуюся мочку уха своими влажными губами.  
Кажется, это было слишком.  
На капот машины запрыгнула кошка, другая, трёхцветная и вцепилась лапой в дворник.  
Уилл, выдыхая, откинулся назад, спиной лёг на руль, и громкий сигнал оживил тёмную пустую улицу, спугнул кошку и отозвался дрожью в теле Тики.  
Рука мазнула по магнитоле, и салон заполнился песней Led Zeppelin.  
Расслабленные ладони Тики вновь напряглись, подтянули к себе обмякшее тело и крепко прижали к своему.  
\- 'Cause I love you, baby, how I love you, darling, how I love you, baby, - пропел он глухо, снова не попадая в ноты. Уилл положил ему руку на затылок (идеальный затылок; идеальный череп) и глянул на время.  
Надо было бы уже выезжать.  
* * *  
Жёлтый «Форд Таурус» казался теперь непривычным; пахло в нём только висящей на зеркале «ёлочкой», а в бардачке лежала лишь упаковка бумажных платков, которая так нужна была им в той машине, и глок с глушителем. Тики всё крутил радиостанции, стараясь поймать что-то хорошее, но был прерван Уиллом, который резко ткнул его вбок.  
\- Он! – Уилл указал на Элайаса, заметно подвыпившего и довольного – видимо, команда, за которую он болел, всё-таки выиграла.  
Пришлось резво перелезать на переднее сидение, едва не заехав коленом по Тики; Тики это всё явно не нравилось, и он не переставая ворчал на Уилла, которому приспичило сделать это в последний момент. Завёл машину и подкатил к Элайасу максимально близко, на всякий случай даже приоткрыл окно и, лучезарно улыбаясь, предложил услуги такси.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, и кто победил? – поинтересовался Тики, услышав нужный адрес. Заполняя салон запахом алкоголя, Элайас радостно поделился:  
\- Северная Каролина.  
\- «Хэйуорд рэгби клаб»?  
\- О да. Я сам там в молодости играл.  
Он попросил разрешения закурить и милостиво получил его. Взгляд Тики всё метался к зеркалу, что-то постоянно выискивая в чертах лица Элайаса. В них не было ничего необычного: простой стареющий американец, с лёгкой проседью в русых волосах и скоплениями морщин у носа, бровей и на лбу. Это и смущало дядюшку; Уилл и только один Уилл знал, как тяжело даётся ему каждое убийство.  
Когда спустя полчаса они выехали на заметно оживший под ночь Гарлем, рука Тики потянулась к бардачку.  
\- Я сделаю это, - мягко ответил Уилл. Достал оттуда глок с глушителем и повернулся.  
Элайас задремал, откинув голову на сидение. Уилл прицелился и нажал на курок, слыша, как музыка в салоне становится громче по велению руки Тики.  
\- Это было… - мельком глянув на тахометр, начал Тики. Уилл посмотрел вниз, на свои дрожащие руки, сжимающие в руке рукоятка пистолета. Перебил дядю:  
\- Жестоко?  
\- Как минимум.  
Он вновь обернулся; кажется, даже пушистые усы Элайаса потускнели. Освещение, наверное, не иначе.  
\- Брось глок обратно в бардачок. Отвезём Элайаса Фиддлеру, - услышал он успокаивающий голос Тики.  
Тики, кажется, когда-то говорил, что, помнится, его поздравляли с первым убийством. Сам он поздравлять племянника не спешил, но и останавливать от этого несколько мгновений назад не стал.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом заедем в Бургер Кинг и понадеемся, что после этого на «медвежьем» рынке Шерила всё будет хорошо, - ответил Тики несколько мрачно. Уилл вздохнул и внезапно улыбнулся.  
\- Тики.  
\- А?  
\- Я промазал.  
Тики едва удержался от того, чтобы нажать по тормозам прямо в это же мгновение. Быстро припарковался на обочине и оглянулся. Уилл видел, как нервно его пальцы сжимают руль и как расслабляются они же, когда дядя осознает, что Элайас до сих пор жив, и потускневшие усы – воистину лишь игра освещения.  
\- Нарочно?  
\- Ну почему же. Это был мой первый раз, оно и не удивительно. Сегодня мы уже допустили ошибку, перепутав мертвеца с живым, так что это сама судьба, не иначе. Вот уж воистину чудной город, этот Нью-Йорк. Не хочешь попробовать поговорить с Элайасом? Ну, ещё разок, для закрепления?  
Элайас громко всхрапнул. Тики перевёл взгляд на племянника и улыбнулся.  
\- Только не говори, что веришь в судьбу.  
«Ровер», похожий на тот, в котором они этим днём видели счастливого золотистого ретривера, стоял от них в нескольких ярдах. Пара темнокожих парней задумчиво изучали колёса на нём.  
Элайас проснулся в то же мгновение. Тики постарался сделать устрашающее лицо, но увидел, как из-за этого лица Уилл спрятал улыбку в ладонях.  
В судьбу, конечно, не верил никто из них, но испытывать её, не выполняя поручения Шерила, любили они оба.

Комментарий к  
Kollektionismus (нем.) - болезненное влечение собирать предметы без учёта их полезности.  
Rigor mortis (лат.) - трупное окоченение


End file.
